List of fictional characters with telekinesis
This is a list of notable fictional characters with the capability for telekinesis. Film *Alice (Resident Evil) *Miki Saegusa (Godzilla) *Neo (The Matrix) *The Jedi and The Sith (Star Wars) *Jean Grey (X-Men) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * SpaceGodzilla (Kaiju, Godzilla) * Scarlet Witch (Marvel) Television * Commander Adama (Battlestar Galactica) * Andros (Power Rangers) * Angelique Bouchard Collins (Dark Shadows) * Amy Madison (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Anya Jenkins (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Azazeal (Hex) * Azazel (Supernatural) * Billie Jenkins (Charmed) * Brother Justin Crowe (Carnivàle) * Cordelia Chase (Angel) * Cassandra Hughes (Hex) * Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) * Chris Halliwell (''Charmed) * Doctor Who * Ella Dee (Hex) * Tabitha Lenox (Passions) * Isabel and Max Evans (Roswell) * Jean Grey * Karone (Power Rangers) * Kes (Star Trek: Voyager) * Lindsey McDonald (Angel) * Lyta Alexander (Babylon 5) * Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Paige Matthews (Charmed) * Peter Petrelli (Heroes) (Absorbed from Sylar) * Prue Halliwell (Charmed) * Richard Tyler (The 4400) * Q (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Sam Winchester (Supernatural) * Sylar/Gabriel Gray (Heroes) (taken from Brian Davis) * Talia Winters (Babylon 5) * Tara Maclay (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Tess Harding (Roswell) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Willow Rosenberg (''Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) * Zhane (Power Rangers) Animated * Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) * Raven (Teen Titans) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) Literature * Carrie White (Carrie) * Deryni * Gil Hamilton (Known Space) * Immacolata (Weaveworld) * Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) * Matt Freeman (The Power of Five) * The People in Zenna Henderson's stories * Caine Soren GONE series Video games * Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) * Kain (Legacy Of Kain) * Raziel (Legacy Of Kain) * Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam (Pokémon games) * Mewtwo (Pokémon games) Comics DC * Abby Holland * Ariella Kent * Black Zero * Brainiac * Brainwave * Captain Comet * Crazy Jane * Darkseid * Doctor Fate * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Occult * Dominus * Faith * General Zod * Gorilla Grodd * Grifter * Hector Hammond * Isis * Kinetix * Kole * Looker * Manchester Black * Match * Maxima * Psimon * Raven * Rose Psychic * Sapphire * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Superwoman * Threshold * Tellus * Twilight * Ultraa * Ursa Marvel * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Amber Hunt * Apocalypse * Armageddon * Blaquesmith * Ulysses Bloodstone * Cable * Candra * Captain Universe * Carter Ghazikhanian * Cassandra Nova * Comet Man * Contemplator * Devil-Slayer * Doctor Druid * Doctor Strange * Elias Bogan * Fixx * Franklin Richards * Exodus * Gaia * Gailyn Bailey * Galaxy Master * Gomi * Googam * Hellion * Hybrid * Hyperstorm * Joey Bailey * Jean Grey * Junkpile * Leader * Legion * Link * Madame Sanctity * Madelyne Pryor * Makkari * Mandarin * Meggan * Mikula Golubev * Mindblast * Mister M * Mister Sinister * Moondragon * Mutant 2099 * Mysterio (Francis Klum) * Nancy Lu * Nate Grey * Onslaught * Orwell (comics) * Phoenix (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Poltergeist * Professor Phobos * Psylocke * Quentin Quire * Rachel Summers * Saint Anna * Selene * Sersi * Shola Inkosi * Sin * Skein * Spellbinder * Sprite (Eternal) * Stryfe * Thena * Typhoid Mary * Vance Astro * Vance Astrovik * Vulcan Others * Firebird (Amalgam Comics) Anime and manga * Alucard (Hellsing) * Freeza (''Dragon Ball) * Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) * Tetsuo (Akira) Miscellaneous * Asok (Dilbert) * Bludgeon (Transformers) * Prowl (Transformers) See also * Jedi * Force (Star Wars) * List of fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds * List of superhuman features and abilities in fiction fr:Catégorie:Télékinésiste de fiction Telekinesis Category:Psychokinesis